Druken sex in the backyard
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Light Yagami lemon oneshot. Rated M for sex.


This is a Request from someone on Quizilla, but due to not allowing sexual stuff on there. I have to put it on here, anyway i hope you enjoy it!

Light Yagami belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

While Cara was created by the Request person on Quizilla.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want :)

* * *

Cara was on her way to her first period lesson she walked slowly to the classroom. She slide open the door and closed it behind her and walked to her seat, "today class we will be paring in up and doing an science experiment" _"cool! now who should i pair up with!"_

Everyone quickly paired up with there partner's leaving Cara on her own, she looked around but there was no one left over. When the door opened, "sorry I'm late miss, i had a talk with the head master" "that's okay, seeing as everyone else is paired up. You'll have to go with Cara"

Light walked up to her and sat next to her, "hi, I'm Cara!" but he didn't say anything back. Cara stuck her tongue out, "I'm Light Yagami, nice to meet you" Cara looked with her tongue still sticking out.

Cara giggled and they started there experiment, once class was over it was break and she walked out. Cara found her regular spot and lit her cigaret she sighed as she blew out a puff, when suddenly the bell rang. Cara jumped and dropped her cigarette. "darn it! i hardly even got a chance to finish it!"

Cara walked back into the school and to her next class, she side opened the door and closed it behind her. Cara walked to her seat and saw Light sting in the chair next to her desk. "hi-" But tripped over her chair and landed right next to him, Light looked down.

"Cara..." Cara just giggled, "hehe, hi" and slowly got up. She sat down in her chair her face red in embarrassment over the incident. "hello class, today we are going to be talking about different kinds of meat" Cara felt her stomach curl.

The teacher then brought out some meat, "now i want everybody to touch it and feel the texture of it" Cara's turn came up next she walked up to it. As she went to touch it she felt sick and ran out of the class room, Light watched her.

Cara never should up for the rest of the day, as Light walked out to go home he saw Cara leaving Matron room. "Cara" Cara turned around and looked at him she was pale white, Cara felt dizzy again and went to fall to the floor. Light walked over to her and put an arm of her shoulder.

"thanks" "why did you run out before?" Cara felt she was going to be sick again when Light mentioned abut it.

"I'm a vegetarian, i can't stand any meat nor being near or touching it" "i see" Light help Cara walk out of the school, for some reason she was finding it hard to say something.

Cara felt her checks heating up and her heart slowly beating faster, Light then stopped. "where do you live? I'll take you home" "wha-what! no, its okay i can-" Cara felt like she was going to be sick again and put a hand over her mouth.

"no! i'm taking you home!" Cara froze as he shouted at her, "o-okay" Cara showed him the way and he took her home.

Cara didn't show up for school for a through days and days Cara was starting to miss Light, but lucky for her they swapped numbers and he phoned her.

As weeks passed the two became close and were always partnered up, Cara was slowly walking into school when. "here, come to my party!" The most popular girl in school was handing out invitations to everyone in school, she gave one to Cara.

"here you go Light, hehe please come" Cara turned around and saw Light, _"let me guess she gonna, ask Light to be her partner to her party"_ the girl then grabbed Light's arm, "hey, will you be my partner at my party?"

_"yep, i knew it. I bet Light will-"_ "sorry, but i was going to ask somebody else" The girl froze and Light walked past her up to Cara, Cara smiled. "hi!"

Light and Cara then walked to first period, _"i wonder who he was going to ask...?" _as first period ended Cara went to her regular spot and lit a cigarette. _"i want to ask him to that party, I'm going to ask him to that party!"_Cara finished her cigarette and walked up to Light.

Cara walked up to Light she just looking at him when suddenly, *ding ding* Cara looked and saw a bike coming towards her fast. Light looked around and saw Cara, "Cara, watch out!" and jumped at Cara both landing on the grass, _"wow, that was close"_

Cara opened her eye's and looked up seeing Light looking at her, "Cara! what the heck was you doing? you could of been hurt!" Cara just laid there. "i-I'm sorry, its just i wanted to ask you to the party and-"

"the party?" "y-yeah" Cara nodded, Light got up and helped Cara up with him. Cara then brushed of the grass that was on her and both looked at each other.

"sure, i like to go to the party with you" Cara froze it took a moment to sink in and giggled, they both then went back in to school.

As the last bell rang Light and Cara walked towards the gates, "well, i will see you later," "yeah!" Cara then went off when she felt a hand grabbed her arm. Cara turned around felt a pair of lips smack against hers.

Cara's eye's shot opened as Light moved away with a smirk across his face, "don't be late Cara" Cara just stood there with a big blush on her face. "o-okay..." She watched as Light slowly walked off and she strode off herself.

As soon as she got home Cara rampaged her closet throwing her clothes on the floor as she tried to find something to ware, once she had finally found something. She applied some make up and a bit of jewelery, she walked down the stairs and as she got to the bottom the door went.

Cara opened it and saw Light in a smart suit she felt her checks heat up as she looked at him, "hello, are you ready?" Cara nodded and she walked out the door. They both walked to the girls party witch had already started, they could hear the loud music as they got close.

Light went to knock on the door but the door opened with a couple snogging as they walked out, Cara giggled as she watched them. "wow! this party already heating up!" She looked at Light who was just smiling, Cara grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

Cara found a place and she danced with him, both danced to the loud techno with mixed club music. As they danced Cara grabbed a drink and drank it in one go, shocking Light.

As the night went on Cara forgot how many drinks she had, she was feeling tipsy and dizzy. Light grabbed her "Cara are yo-" but Cara grabbed his face and kissed him shocking him. Light moved away and pulled her outside into the garden for some fresh air.

Light sat her down on the chair, "Cara your drunk, we should g-" Cara put a finger to his lips, "what'z the matter? am i to much for you?" Light just sat shocked as she grabbed his hands and made him squeeze her breast.

Light didn't know what to do as Cara moved his other hand towards her pussy and rubbed her pussy lips through the fabric, "take me Light, i want you now..." Light felt himself slowly getting aroused as she used his hand to touch her clit, Cara let out soft moans as she rubbed herself.

Light looked around for a place but where they were outside he didn't- but Cara grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Light kissed back and licked her bottom lip, Cara opened her mouth and Light slipped his tounge inside his mouth.

There tongues danced with each others as they explored each other mouth's, they rubbed there tongues against each others. Saliva falling from there mouths, as Light pulled away saliva was connected to the tips of there tongues leaving a string of saliva, witch broke as Light pulled away.

Light then pulled down her dress and bra straps showing him her breast, he sucked on her left pink nipple swirling his tongue around it till it went hard. Cara just sat back and moaned as pleasure went through her body, "oh! Light!" Light then swapped over giving her other breast and hard nipple the same treatment.

Once Light had finished Cara grabbed him and kissed him, as she did that Cara took of his coat and unbuttoned his white shirt. Cara almost poped the buttons off as she became inpatient, once off Cara kissed his chest and sucked on the harding nipple. Light let out soft moans as she kissed downwards.

Once she had gotten to his belt she unclasped it and pulled his trouser's down, Cara saw his slightly erected cock sticking through his boxers. Cara couldn't believe his size when she pulled his boxers down and started to rub his cock up and down. "uhn!"

Cara started to stroked faster making Light grunt louder, she then took him and swirled her tongue around his cock. Cara bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on his cock, she then pulled away and wiggled her tongue on the head. Pre-cum started to fall from the head.

Cara used his liquid to slide her hands up and down his cock making her hands slide along his length faster, while she wiggled her tongue on the head. Light's cock throbbed against her hands and Light pulled her away as he cumed, thick white seed shooted from the head of his cock and landed in the grass.

Light let out a loud grunt as his cum took over his body, Light pushed Cara on the table and pushed up her dress. Light pulled down her panties and rubbed her clit, her pussy already wet and dripping. Cara could only moan as pleasure and toxic mixed inside her body.

Light entered two fingers inside her vagina and pumped them inside her, Cara fell backwards on to her back as shots of pleasure went through her. Light took out his fingers covered in her juices and thrust his tongue inside her, he wiggled it around.

Cara grabbed the table as Light wiggled his tongue inside her hot wet walls, her feminine moisture dripping from the side of his mouth. "Light!" Cara could only moan as his thumb circled motion her clit.

Light's finger was doing wanders on her clit, Light then felt her walls throb and contract on his tongue and he pulled out. Cara then exploded as she cumed her liquid poured out of her vagina and she let out a loud moan.

Light grabbed her legs and thrust his full length inside her hot wet vagina, "ahh!" Light began to thrust into her. The table squeaking against them as Light thrust himself into Cara, Cara also started to move her hips in time with Light.

Light then picked Cara up and sat down on the bench, he then started to pump Cara on his cock her liquid running down his cock. While Cara started to pump herself on his cock, so Light moved his hand and rubbed her clit.

As Light did this Cara was finding it hard to pump her self on Light's cock so she pumped herself faster. Pleasure shooting through there body's. But it wasn't fast enough for Light and he grabbed her hips slamming her down on his cock, "ahh!" loud smacking sounds could be heared as Light pumped her on his cock.

There juices mixed as they poured out from there bodies, "Light its so good, its feels so good!" Light just chuckled as she moaned louder and louder. Light then turned her around so she was facing him, saliva was falling from her mouth as Cara tried to control her breathing.

Light then picked her up and pushed her back on the table but instead of falling on her back Cara wrapped her legs around his waist, Light then started to thrust himself in her again. Cara banged her legs against Light's butt making his thrust deeper inside her, both could only moan as pleasure shot through them.

As they both continued to thrust Light felt Cara's walls tighten around his cock, making it harder to thrust inside her. Cara felt every muscle in her body tighten as she orgasm and a loud moan escaped her lips. Light could feel the force of it against his cock making him orgasm too.

Light let out a loud grunt as Light shooted his semen inside her making there juices mix, there clear fluid went all over them and down there legs. Light then pulled out and there mixed liquid poured from Cara's vagina, both stood panting heavily trying to get there breathing back in rhythm when suddenly.

A dog started to bark from there loud noise both quickly shorted themselves out, "hey, who's there?" Cara and Light waved at the person, "what are still doing here? the party's over" Both laughed as the girl looked at them.

"sorry, we totally forgot about the time" Cara giggled and they walked off, Light walked Cara home and as she walked to the front door Light kissed her on the lips.

Cara blushed and smiled, "i think... i think i love you Light" Light just smirked "me too, Cara" Cara walked inside. While Light went home.

The next day Light and Cara then walked into school, Light whispered in her ear, "do you remember what happened yesterday?" Cara looked at Light. "no, not really its still fuzzy"

"you were really _wild, _i can't wait to do it again, Cara" and Light licked her ear making her blush and let out a little whimper, it then slowly came back to her and all Cara could do was blush.

THE END

please leave a review if you want :)

I hope you liked it, and that i followed to your info correctly


End file.
